Tongue Tied
Tongue Tied, en español Lengua atada, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a GROUPLOVE Contexto de la Canción La cancion no fue cantada en si en el capitulo . Es la música de fondo en una serie de escenas tras la llegada de New Directions a McKinley High tras la victoria en las Nacionales en Chicago. Se ve el cálido recibimiento del colegio a los chicos tras la victoria, en donde todos los felicitan y celebran; Se ve como los profesores hacen un cóctel para felicitar a Will por su triunfo en las Nacionales; Vemos ademas a Rick pagandole a Finn tras la apuesta realizada entre ambos sobre la victoria o derrota del Club Glee; Sue entregando los 10 Mil Dolares a Figgins, ademas de restregarle a Roz su medalla y su victoria con Will; Emma entrega un panfleto diciendo a Will que por fin dará su primer paso (Primera Vez) con el; New Directions haciendo una guerra con Champagne, que lleva el nombre de New Directions y repartida por Sugar; Will y Emma dando el primer paso juntos en su nueva vida como pareja; Una chica se acerca muy tímida a Rachel en busca de un autografo, cosa a la que Rachel accede firmando su primer autógrafo. Finalmente se ve a New Directions guardando en la vitrina su primer trofeo y cerrando el ciclo en donde el Club Glee era humillado y pisoteado, al ser apoyado por toda la comunidad escolar y docente. Letra Artie con New Directions: Woow! Santana y Rachel con New Directions: Ohh wooow! Artie con New Directions: Take me to your best friend's house Goin' around this roundabout Oh yeah Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Oh yeah Finn con New Directions: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Finn con Rachel y New Directions: Don't... Break! Santana con New Directions: Oh! Take me to your best friend's house Marmalade we're making out Oh yeah Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Finn y Rachel con New Directions: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't... Brake! Santana con Rachel: One, two, three, four Don't leave me tongue tied Let's stay up all night I'll get real high Slumber party; pillow fight My eyes and your eyes Like Peter Pan up in the sky My best friend's house tonight Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye Finn: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Finn con New Directions: Don't take me tongue tied Don't kiss me goodnight Artie con New Directions: Don't... Rachel con New Directions: Take me to your best friend's house Goin' around this roundabout Oh yeah Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Finn con New Directions: Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me') Don't wave no goodbye ('Santana:' Don't leave no') Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me') Don't... '''Finn y Rachel con New Directions:' Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me') Don't wave no goodbye ('Artie:' Goodbye) ('Santana:' Don't leave no') Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me') Don't... '''Santana:' Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah Artie: Yeah-yeah... Finn: Oh-oh-ohoh Curiosidades *Es la Tercera vez que una canción cantada por los miembros de New Directions es utilizada como música de fondo (La primera fue el Instrumental de Don't Make Me Over en Hairography y la segunda fue Smile en Matress) *Es la segunda vez que Brittany y Santana se besan durante un Video musical *Las botellas que salen en el video dicen New Direction al igual que en I Do (cuarta temporada)